


“Don’t move.”

by AutisticWriter



Series: Omovember [21]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Canon Queer Character, Desperation, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Kissing, Multi, Omorashi, One Shot, Polyamory, Prompt Fic, Risk Aware Consensual Kink, Swearing, Swimming Pools, Wetting, omovember
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 07:39:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16698208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: Alone in a swimming pool, Kyousuke and Chisa give Juzo an unusual order.[Prompt 21: Wetting a swimsuit]





	“Don’t move.”

Finishing two lengths of the swimming pool, Juzo stands up and shakes water out of his ears. His wet hair sprays water droplets everywhere, and Chisa laughs.

“What’s so funny?” he says, pulling off his goggles and resting them on his forehead.

His girlfriend smiles, looking down at him from her position perched on the edge of the pool. “Nothing. You just looked like a wet dog shaking itself.”

“Charming,” Juzo raises, raising an eyebrow.

And as Chisa giggles at him, Juzo grins and splashes water at her.

Chisa shrieks. “You bastard.”

She kicks the water, sending water flying towards him. It splashes Juzo and he dissolves into laughter. But when he stumbles backwards, his full bladder, the reason he stopped for a break in the first place, twinges and his laughter turns into a wince.

“What on Earth are you two doing?”

They both jump and Juzo turns to see Kyousuke standing up a small distance from them both, goggles on his forehead. Kyousuke has always been handsome, but he looks so fucking hot right now, water shining on his toned abs, that Juzo finds his face heating up slightly.

“Just a small water fight,” Chisa says.

“Y-Yeah,” Juzo says. “What about you?”

“Well, I was partway through my twenty first length when I heard you two splashing and giggling,” Kyousuke says. “I assumed you were being silly. I was correct.”

Chisa laughs. “Yeah, I guess you were.”

“Anyway,” Juzo says, remembering why he stopped swimming in the first place. He goes back to the edge of the pool and puts his hands on the side, his full bladder straining inside of him. “Excuse me a minute, guys.”

“Where are you going?” Chisa asks.

“Just the bathroom.”

Juzo climbs out of the pool and gets to his feet, bladder aching with every movement. He straightens up slowly, gritting his teeth, and turns to head to the locker room by the pool. But when he does…

“Juzo,” Kyousuke says, voice firm. “Don’t move.”

He turns around and looks down into the pool. Kyousuke stares up at him, an odd look in his eyes.

“Why not?” Of course, Juzo always does what Kyousuke says (he adores following his boyfriend around faithfully), but he has to wonder what the hell is on his mind.

Kyousuke glances at Chisa, and they seem to communicate without saying a word.

“What?” Juzo says.

Chisa nods and Kyousuke smiles slightly.

“Do you need to urinate, Juzo?” Kyousuke says.

“Uh, well, yeah,” he says, puzzled. “Why?”

“No reason,” Chisa says, but she grins.

“Seriously, what the fuck are you up to?” Juzo says, staring at them both.

“We were simply wondering,” Kyousuke says, moving to the side of the pool and resting his chin on his hands, “if you want to start a scene right now.”

A scene? As in… a kink scene? These two are dominant and Juzo is submissive, so they sometimes do dom/sub stuff in the bedroom with Juzo following their orders. Sometimes, they even do bondage. But… they’ve only ever brought this topic up in their bedroom.

“A scene?” he mumbles, repeating his thoughts. His face burns and Chisa grins. “I don’t…”

“There wouldn’t be any sex involved, but you would have to do what we tell you,” Kyousuke says.

“How does that sound?” Chisa says, smirking.

Juzo stares at them both, and then glances around the pool. They’re alone in the private swimming pool on Kyousuke’s estate, but this is still quite exposed. Although they don’t want to fuck him, so that’s not the problem. The real issue is: if they don’t want to have sex, what the fuck do they have planned for him?

“Um… okay,” Juzo says, not sure what he’s getting himself in for. “What sort of thing… do you…?”

“Oh, he’s embarrassed,” Chisa says, and Juzo glares at her.

“Fuck off.”

“Stop it you two,” Kyousuke says. He glances at Chisa. “Do you want to tell him?”

“Why not?” she says, and she stands up.

Chisa walks towards him, trails a hand down Juzo’s bare chest and, making eye contact, jabs him hard in the bladder.

“Shit!” Juzo yelps, pain exploding through his abdomen. He hunches forwards on reflex, hands grasping at his crotch in a desperate attempt to not piss himself. A small dribble leaks out of him, but he doesn’t lose it completely. His face burning hot and his heart racing, he glares at his girlfriend. “What the fuck was that?!”

A splash signals Kyousuke also getting out of the pool; wandering over, he says, “Chisa, you could have been more subtle.”

Juzo gasps for breath. “What the fuck is going on?”

“Juzo, I don’t recall giving you permission to speak,” Kyousuke says.

He shuts his mouth, but doesn’t stop staring at them both with wide eyes.

“Chisa wasn’t exactly subtle about it, but we are indeed interested in your full bladder,” he explains, stepping closer to Juzo and putting a hand on his back.

His bladder?

“We want you to refrain from going to the bathroom for as long as you can,” Kyousuke says, giving Juzo a quick kiss.

Chisa reaches up to kiss him too, and adds, “And when you can’t hold it any longer, piss yourself.”

Juzo’s eyes widen even further. He tries to stumble back, but the hand on his back stops him. He stares at them both, unsure what to do. Of course, he knows he can say their safeword at any moment, but he’s not sure he wants to. This is really fucking weird… but he can’t deny this attention isn’t a turn on.

So despite the embarrassment making his face burn, Juzo looks at them both and nods.

“Excellent,” Kyousuke says, and Chisa grins.

For the next twenty minutes, Juzo sits at the side of the pool with his feet tangling in the water, watching his boyfriend and girlfriend swim and constantly shoot him glances, all the while trying to ignore the increasing urgency in his bladder.

Why do they want him to do this? One or both of them must have a kink for this sort of thing. Juzo tries to think about the stuff he’s read online, and… yeah, he remembers a kink about this bladder stuff. It’s called omorashi. So they have an omorashi kink. Well, he’s seen weirder kinks on the internet, so it’s not the strangest thing ever. It’s just hard to get his head around the fact that him being desperate and pissing himself turns them on just like ordering him about.

Juzo shifts in his seat on the poolside, his bladder aching inside of him, and he fights back a groan.

“Hey, are you going okay?” Chisa says, swimming over.

“Uh, guess so,” Juzo mumbles.

She stands up and touches his bladder again, but thankfully doesn’t jab him there. Instead, she traces the outline of his swollen bladder, smiling as Juzo winces slightly.

“Yes, this is going well. You’re so good at this stuff, Ju-chan,” she says, using a ridiculous nickname he hasn’t heard since their first year at high school. She presses a bit harder, and makes a moaning sound when Juzo winces. “So good.”

Even though the thought of doing this humiliates him, it gets to a point when Juzo can’t hang on any longer. He hunches forwards, screwing his face up against the discomfort, and calls, “G-Guys?”

They both swim towards him, studying Juzo.

“If you need to, you can let go,” Kyousuke says.

And despite his embarrassment, the moment his boyfriend says those words, Juzo’s bladder relaxes automatically and he starts pissing himself. He screws his eyes up, face crimson, and just pisses, emptying his desperately full bladder into his swimsuit. It makes his swimsuit bulge before starting to soak through it, leaking onto the tiles around him.

Finally, it is over. Juzo opens his eyes to find them both smiling, and manages an awkward smile.

“Thank you, Juzo,” Kyousuke says.

“Yeah, that was amazing,” Chisa says, grinning. “Thank you so much.”


End file.
